Hambre
by Sinthariel
Summary: El Hambre, uno de los Cuatro Jinetes está en el pueblo, haciendo que todas las personas que allí residen se vean sobrepasadas por una urgente necesidad de sexo, drogas, comida...O amor, el amor de cierto ángel del Señor. Destiel


**Hambre**

Dean estaba sentado con los pies apoyados sobre la mesa leyendo el informe del caso que se traían entre manos cuando escuchó el tintineo de las llaves de Sam al abrir la puerta del motel. Levantó la vista de sus papeles para mirar a su hermano y preguntarle si había encontrado alguna pista que pudiera ayudarlos a resolver el caso, pero no hubo suerte; nada de lo habitual parecía encajar en este caso, no parecía el típico asunto de posesión fantasmal o demoníaca como los que estaban habituados a tratar.

Sam dejó su chaqueta y las demás cosas que cargaba y se sentó en la silla que estaba al otro lado de la mesa. Cogió el portátil que Dean había estado usando para buscar información, sin mirarlo.

— Muy bien, voy a buscar entre algunos archivos. Tú ya puedes irte.

— ¿Perdón? —dijo Dean, mientras bajaba los pies de la mesa y miraba a su hermano.

— Adelante, libera el Kraken — Sam hizo una mueca mientras decía esto último—. Ya te veré por la mañana.

Dean se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de responder, intentando averiguar qué había hecho exactamente para que su hermano se mofara de él de esa manera. Frunció el ceño, miró a un lado y a otro sin ocurrírsele nada antes de contestar, con un tono ligeramente extrañado.

— ¿A dónde voy a ir?

— Dean, es San Valentín — dijo Sam como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo—. Tu celebración favorita, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cómo lo sueles llamar? ¿Un regalo de Navidad adelantado?

Dean se levantó de la silla, farfullando para sí; sabía que su hermano tenía razón, sabía mejor que él lo que solía hacer, sabía lo que siempre había hecho en San Valentín pues estaba lleno de mujeres desesperadas por pasar una noche con alguien.

— Sí, sí… Lo que tú digas… —Cogió otra cerveza de la nevera y la abrió—. No sé, supongo que este año no tengo ganas.

Dio un largo trago a la cerveza. No, este año no tenía ganas. Hacía ya un tiempo que no tenía ganas de sexo fácil con la primera mujer que se le pusiera delante…

— ¿Entonces no vas a ir a un bar llenos de mujeres solas? —la incredulidad de Sam era más que evidente y se dejaba notar tanto en su rostro como en su voz.

— No, creo que no — dio otro sorbo a su cerveza, intentando ignorar la mirada que le estaba echando su hermano—. ¿Qué…?

—Es como cuando un perro no come, —la cara de Sam ahora había empezado a ser más de preocupación que de desconcierto— ahí sabes que algo va mal.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no hay nada mal — No le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación, así que intentó volver al tema que se traían entre manos—. ¿Vamos a trabajar o qué?

Se sentó en la silla que antes había estado ocupando y siguió leyendo donde se había quedado, pero era incapaz de entender ni una sola palabra. Su mente vagaba constantemente a lo que su hermano acababa de decirle, a lo antinatural que era para él no estar buscando una mujer con la que acostarse en un bar cualquiera de carretera. Era lo que siempre había hecho; entrar, escoger a una y hablar con ella hasta terminar en la cama. Pero llevaba una temporada ya que nada de eso le atraía… Concretamente desde que había salido del infierno, desde que cierto ángel le había sacado de allí. Volvió a intentar leer el archivo sin resultado, su mente se había evadido demasiado y ahora estaba ocupada por cierta persona que no debería estar. No debería pensar esas cosas sobre su compañero. No sabía si los ángeles eran asexuales o no, pero en cualquier caso, su recipiente era claramente masculino. Dean, un hombre completamente heterosexual había comenzado a sentir –sentir no, se negaba a usar esa palabra–, a fijarse más de lo debido en su compañero. La forma torpe de moverse y de interactuar con el mundo que le rodeaba le había parecido muy curiosa en un principio, incluso _adorable _–Dean negaría haber dicho nunca esta palabra– en cierta manera. Y sus ojos… Nunca había visto a nadie, mujer ni hombre, con unos ojos tan hermosos como los que el ángel tenía. Poco a poco se había ido perdiendo en ellos, en ellos y en su persona… Se había acostumbrado a él, a llamarle cuando necesitaba algo, a contar con él casi para todo, a estar juntos bastante tiempo… Se había ido poco a poco ena…

No, se había vuelto loco, tenía que haberlo hecho para estar pensando siquiera lo que pensaba sobre su amigo. Porque Cas era sólo eso, su amigo. Alguien en quien confiaba y que lo había sacado del infierno, punto. No podía permitirse pensar en él de otra forma, pero el caso es que lo hacía y más de lo que nunca admitiría… Más de una noche se había dormido pensando en él y en si estaría bien, más de una noche había soñado con él, soñado cosas que se llevaría a la tumba. Dean Winchester sólo buscaba sexo. Con mujeres. Dean Winchester nunca se enam… –ni siquiera era capaz de pensar la palabra–. Y menos de un hombre.

Notaba cómo Sam le echaba miradas de reojo mientras fingía estudiar sus archivos, pero intentó no prestarle atención a ello y concentrarse –o al menos intentarlo– en los datos que tenía delante.

—o—

—Hey, ¿quieres ser mi Valentín? —Dean empujó hacia Sam uno de los corazones que había estado examinando con una sonrisilla. Sam exhaló y rodó los ojos, estaba demasiado concentrado en su trabajo con los órganos como para pararse a hacer caso a las bromas de Dean.

—Espera, espera… Un momento —dijo, cogiendo otro corazón y poniéndolo al lado del que tenía. Miró ambos durante un momento antes de decir lo que había descubierto—. Ambos corazones tienen marcas idénticas. Parece una especie de carta o algo por el estilo… —Miró uno de ellos con una lupa de aumento y suspiró—. Oh, no… Creo que es enoquiano.

—Así que crees que es como el grabado que tenemos en las costillas, ¿no?

—Dean, no lo sé…

—Maldición… —Se quitó uno de los guantes antes de sacar el móvil del pantalón. Suspiró y marcó el número de la única persona que conocía que los podía ayudar—. Cas, soy Dean.

El sólo escuchar la voz del ángel le ponía ligeramente nervioso, aunque hacía todo lo que podía por ocultarlo. Nadie, ni siquiera Sam, sabría nunca los pensamientos que tenía sobre Cas en la intimidad de la noche.

—Sí, sala 31-C, en el sótano. Centro médico Saint Jam… —dio un paso más y se encontró a escasos centímetros de unos ojos azules, unos que conocía perfectamente. Tragó saliva ante la sorpresa e intentó serenarse.

—Estoy ahí ahora mismo —dijo Cas con su característico tono calmado de siempre y mirando a Dean fijamente a los ojos.

—Seh, lo he visto… —Trataba de mantener la calma, pero estar tan cerca de Cas siempre lo ponía algo nervioso, por muchas veces que lo hiciera.

—Voy a colgar…

—Vale… -una vez dicho eso, permaneció mirando sus ojos por unos segundos más. Esos orbes azules lo atrapaban más de lo que quería. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, para deshacerse de esa especie de hechizo que Cas ejercía sobre él.

No quería esto. Cas era un amigo más. Vale que el hecho de que lo rescatara del infierno era algo que los marcaría de por vida (y no sólo por la marca que tenía en el brazo) pero no podía seguir pensando así sobre él. Siempre había sido capaz de controlarlo, no entendía por qué desde que habían llegado a este pueblo le estaba costando tanto. No sabía si era por ser el día de San Valentín, porque "el amor estuviera en el aire" o qué, pero el caso es que no dejaba de pensar en él, quería ponerse frente a él, tal y como habían estado hacía unos segundos hablando por el móvil, y acercarse hasta que el espacio entre sus rostros fuera inexistente, hasta rozar con sus labios los del ángel… Dean se frotó la frente y sacudió la cabeza, ¿de verdad acababa de pensar eso? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado?

—o—

Cas había dicho que todo esto estaba siendo causado por el Hambre, uno de los cuatro jinetes. Eso explicaba la exaltación de todo que parecía reinar en el pueblo. Eso incluso podía explicar el por qué Dean se encontraba como se encontraba. Sexo, atención, drogas, amor… Amor, Dean había tenido la impresión de que el ángel se había dirigido a él cuando había dicho esa palabra, pero sabía que todo eran imaginaciones suyas. No le gustaba sentirse así, sentirse sobrepasado por sus sentimientos no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado y en parte se alegraba de que todo fuera por una causa externa él, de que no fuera porque ya era incapaz de controlarse.

Se giró cuando sintió un batir de alas a su lado, llevaba prácticamente toda la noche vigilando desde el Impala y el sonido, aunque muy leve, lo había sobresaltado. Cas se acomodó y desenvolvió una hamburguesa más de las que llevaba todo el día comiendo.

— ¿En serio?

— Esto me hace… —le pegó un enorme mordisco a la hamburguesa y siguió hablando con la boca llena— muy feliz.

— ¿Cuántas llevas ya?

—Perdí la cuenta, pero unos pocos cientos.

Dean abrió mucho los ojos asombrado y silbó en un tono de admiración.

— Lo que no entiendo es dónde está tu hambre Dean…

— ¿Eh? — Dean intentó hacerse el sorprendido, esperando que el tema no fuera por donde él se temía que iba a ir.

— Bueno, poco a poco todos en el pueblo están siendo presos de la hambruna, pero hasta ahora, tú no pareces infectado… —Cas lo miró de arriba a abajo, lo que hizo que Dean se removiera incómodo en el asiento y buscara una forma de evitar que el ángel siguiera haciendo más preguntas de las que debería.

— Hey, cuando quiero beber, bebo; cuando quiero sexo, lo consigo; lo mismo va para un sándwich o una pelea…

— Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que solo estas bien ajustado?

— Oh, no, simplemente estoy bien alimentado —esperó que eso zanjara el tema. No tenía ganas de seguir por ahí, tenía miedo de decir algo indebido, algo que lo delatara y que todos los esfuerzos que llevaba haciendo desde que empezó a entender lo que le pasaba se fuera al traste. No lo iba a permitir.

Aún así, estuviera o no zanjada la conversación, fue justo en ese momento cuando su objetivo apareció para llevarlos al lugar donde se encontraría con el jinete. Dean arrancó el Impala y siguió al coche, siempre a una distancia prudencial hasta llegar al lugar donde el jinete se escondía.

Dean apagó las luces cuando se aproximaron al lugar para evitar que estas los delataran. El hombre al que seguían se bajó de su coche y entró en el restaurante, ahí era donde el jinete del hambre se encontraba; ahí era donde tenían que entrar…

— Demonios— comentó Dean, observando el ambiente—. ¿Quieres repasar el plan?

Dean miró a Cas, quien estaba jugando con el envoltorio de su hamburguesa sin prestar atención.

— Hey, Happy Meal —levantó el tono de voz, lo que hizo que Cas se girara a mirarlo. Sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, antes de que Dean apartara la vista, incapaz de seguir mirando—. ¿El plan?

— Tomo el cuchillo, entro, corto el anillo de la mano del hambre y nos encontramos de nuevo aquí en el estacionamiento.

— Suena a prueba de tontos…

Dean se giró para mirar por la ventanilla. Cas estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando escuchó la voz de Dean llamarle suavemente, sin aún girarse.

— Cas… Ten mucho cuidado, ¿vale? No quiero que te pase nada… — ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sabía que no le iba a pasar nada; era un ángel, podía cuidarse perfectamente por sí mismo.

— Dean, —dijo él con su voz ronca de siempre, aunque en un tono que incluso parecía cariñoso— no va a pasarme nada. Sé lo que hago; además, tengo el cuchillo.

— Aún así… —esto le estaba sobrepasando, el impulso que había estado conteniendo de tocarle le sobrepasó y terminó apoyando la mano en su hombro. No era lo que su cuerpo le dictaba, pero su mente se había impuesto en la pelea, aunque sólo fuera ligeramente—. Aun así, hay demasiados demonios ahí dentro, Cas, por no mencionar que uno de los cuatro jinetes está ahí también. No puedes entrar a lo loco, tienes que ten…

— Dean, te lo prometo, va a salir todo bien. Entraré, cogeré ese anillo y antes de que te des cuenta, estaré fuera y volveremos con Sam.

— Pero… —Estaba perdiendo la batalla, el estar cerca del jinete hacía que esos impulsos fueran aún más fuertes. Llevó su mano a la mejilla de Cas y la frotó suavemente. Raspaba un poco, era completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Notó cómo Cas se tensaba ligeramente ante el contacto, pero aun así no retiró la mano. Casi sin darse cuenta, se había acercado más al ángel, estaban ya a unos centímetros. Unos centímetros de aire era todo lo que había entre ellos, aire que podía ser apartado fácilmente… Dean sacudió la cabeza y apretó fuertemente los ojos, girándose hacia la ventanilla. Sintió un batido de alas y cuando se volvió a girar, Cas ya se había ido.

Cas llevaba demasiado tiempo allí dentro, demasiado. Era un plan sencillo y rápido de hacer, no podía llevarle más de un par de minutos. Salió del Impala y entró en el local, sigilosamente y por la parte de atrás, evitando llamar la atención de alguno de los demonios que allí se encontraban. Vio un hombre con la mitad de su cuerpo metido en lo que parecía ser una freidora, pero ni rastro de Cas aún. Pasó de largo y llegó al frente del local, donde vio a Cas agachado un poco más adelante, con lo que parecía ser carne picada de la que se usa para hacer hamburguesas.

— ¡Cas! —lo llamó, el tono de preocupación de su voz era más que evidente, pero el ángel no parecía haberlo escuchado.

Un reflejo en un cristal lo alertó del demonio que se acercaba por su espalda giró rápidamente, dándole un codazo y se preparó para disparar, pero no llegó a ver el otro demonio que se acercó a él, tirándolo contra una puerta y dejándolo medio inconsciente. Notó que entre ambos demonios lo agarraban por los brazos y lo levantaban, arrastrándolo hasta ponerlo frente al jinete.

— Cas… —volvió a llamar mientras pasaba a su lado. Este levantó un segundo la cabeza y la bajó de nuevo, justo antes de que sus miradas se encontraran y siguió comiendo.

— El otro Winchester.

— ¿Qué hiciste con él? —tenía delante al jinete, estaba rodeado de demonios y lo único que ahora mismo le importaba era si Cas estaba bien. Si algo le pasaba, sería todo responsabilidad suya… Por haberle hecho entrar sólo, por… por todo.

— Tu azuzaste tu perro sobre mí, yo solo le tiré un bistec—dijo el jinete con un tono que parecía de mofa.

— Así que este es tu gran truco, ¿eh? —dijo con esfuerzo. Le estaba costando demasiado no intentar matar a esos demonios para poder sacar a Cas de allí; no correr hacia Cas y abr…—.¿Volver a las personas locas por su droga?

— No necesita mucho esfuerzo, apenas un empujón. América... Todo lo que puedas comer… Consumir, consumir… —parecía que hablar era un gran esfuerzo para él—. Y sin embargo, siguen todos hambrientos… Porque el hambre no sólo procede del cuerpo, sino también del alma.

— Es gracioso, no parece venir de la mía… —esperaba que lo hubiera ocultado bien, que el jinete no se hubiera dado cuenta de cuál era su hambre.

— Ya… ¿Te has preguntado por qué? ¿Por qué eres capaz de controlarte aún cuando el resto de personas es incapaz de evitarlo? —Hambre movió su silla de ruedas hacia él y apoyó la mano en su pecho. El dolor que recorrió su cuerpo ante el contacto era indescriptible. Todas sus murallas empezaron a caer una a una, dejando a flor de piel todo lo que había ocultado durante tanto tiempo y que sólo en el Impala había asomado ligeramente—. Sí… Lo veo… Eso es profundo, no hay nada oscuro ahí, Dean—el hombre rió y un escalofrío recorrió toda la espalda de Dean; lo había encontrado. Su mayor secreto iba a estar fuera—. No puedes llenarlo, ¿verdad? No con comida o bebida; ni siquiera con sexo.

El hombre quitó la mano de su pecho y lo miró fijamente, incomodándolo.

— Puedes reír y bromear y mentir a tu hermano… Puedes mentirte a ti, pero no a mí. Puedo ver dentro de ti, Dean; puedo ver tu mayor secreto y el miedo que lo rodea, el miedo a que se descubra, el miedo a que todo se rompa por culpa de ese secreto… Tu hambre, tu hambre es mucho más oscura, mucho más vergonzosa desde tu punto de vista —Dean estaba deseando que se callara, pero sabía que el jinete seguiría hasta terminar con él, hasta derrotarlo—. Tu hambre es de amor, un amor puro por alguien que según tú no deberías haber llegado a amar de esa manera; es amor y no lujuria lo que te está carcomiendo y lo que tú has encerrado completamente dentro de ti… Pero cada vez se te hace más difícil contenerlo, poco a poco amenaza con salir…

— ¡Cállate! —Dean no podía permitir que eso siguiera por ahí. Sabía que el mandar callar no serviría de nada, pero tenía que intentarlo.

— Vamos, Dean, ¿no vas a admitirlo? —Pudo notar cómo el jinete estaba mirando de reojo a Cas— ¿No vas a admitir que ansías el amor de ese angelical compañero tuyo? Lo mucho que te cuesta mantener la compostura cuando estás cerca de él, lo mucho que te gusta que invada lo que tú denominas tu "espacio personal"…

A Dean le costaba respirar, todo estaba dicho ya. Y por el ruido que Cas acababa de hacer sabía que el ángel lo había escuchado. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y no quería saberlo, sólo quería que todo terminara ya para poder salir de su presencia y volver al motel…

—o—

Dean estaba apoyado contra la pared a un lado de la puerta, botella de whiskey en mano mientras escuchaba los gritos de Sam… Su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre de demonio y ahora tenía que expulsarla.

— Sabes que el que está hablando no es Sam— habló Cas desde el otro extremo de la puerta— No el de verdad…

— Lo sé… —contestó Dean mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su botella. Había sido demasiado; primero lo de Cas y ahora Sam había vuelto a recaer…

— Dean… Sam solo tiene que sacarlo fuera de su sistema… —sabía que Cas intentaba animarlo, intentaba que no se preocupara demasiado, pero no era sólo Sam por lo que estaba preocupado. El ángel no había mencionado ni una sola vez lo que había dicho el jinete y eso le daba casi más miedo que Sam drogado con sangre de demonio.

— Escucha, yo solo... —titubeó, no sabía qué podía decir— sólo necesito un poco de aire.

Dean salió de allí, necesitaba pensar y alejarse de todo. Se apoyó en el Impala, pensando en lo que Hambre había dicho… Sí, eso era su mayor secreto desde que él mismo lo había descubierto; sí, nadie debería saberlo y mucho menos el propio ángel; sí, ahora lo sabía y no había dicho nada, lo que probablemente significara que no le parecía bien, pero era demasiado educado para decir nada… Perfecto, su hermano había vuelto a recaer en la sangre de demonio y él había perdido a un buen amigo, no podía ir peor el día…

— Dean… —un batir de alas acompañó a su nombre y sitió al ángel apoyado en el Impala a su lado, tan cerca que sus brazos casi se rozaban—. Lo que dijo…

Dean se removió ligeramente incómodo y se separó un poco del ángel, no estaba preparado para la conversación que se le venía encima.

— Cas… Yo… Lo siento— Sentía no haber sabido controlarse, haber dejado que se supiera…

— ¿Es verdad? —lo miraba con esos ojos azules inquisitivamente.

— Sí… —admitió en apenas un susurro. Se levantó del Impala y fue a apoyarse al lado contrario, sin dejar en ningún momento de mirar el suelo.

Notó cómo el ángel se acercaba a él y le apoyaba una mano en el hombro susurrando su nombre. No, Dean no quería que se compadecieran de él, no quería su lástima… Sólo quería que todo esto se terminara y quedara olvidado de una vez.

— Dean… Yo…

— No, Cas… No quiero hablar de lo que dijo el jinete, no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca y preferiría que lo olvidaras… —dolía decir esas palabras, dolía notar el rechazo pero era lo que tenía que hacer si quería que Cas los siguiera ayudando… Ya ni siquiera era ser amigos o no, porque no sabía si el ángel podría; pero al menos que no huyera por eso.

— Pero… —Cas le estaba mirando fijamente, lo podía notar en su nuca.

— ¿Pero qué, Cas? No quiero hablar de ello y punto. No quiero hablar de cómo me terminé enamorando de un maldito ángel que apenas entiende lo que son los sentimientos… Es vergonzoso, es incluso patético…

— No lo es…

— Sí y punto —dijo dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a él—. ¿O es que acaso alguien que toda su vida se ha follado mujeres va por ahí enamorándose de un hombre?

— La sexualidad es fluida, Dean…

— No me vengas con mierdas, Cas, sabes perfectamente cuál es mi punto… Yo no…

— Tú no querías enamorarte de mí… —había tristeza en su voz, pero Dean no supo identificar el motivo—. Tu orgullo no te permite dejar de ser es macho alfa que tanto tiempo llevas aparentando ser.

— No, pero no es orgullo como tú dices; es simple y llanamente, que no quiero terminar como una colegiada deprimida porque su amor le ha dado calabazas.

— Estas tan empeñado en eso, Dean, que no quieres ver más allá. No quieres ver nada más allá de ti mismo y descubrir que no eres el único.

— ¿El único que qué? —estaba completamente perdido, no sabía de qué estaba hablando el ángel.

— El único que se ha enamorado—Cas dio un paso hacia adelante, acercándose cada vez más al otro hombre—. No eres el único…

Cas no podía estar diciendo lo que estaba diciendo. Era un ángel y para él el amor era mucho más general, no era algo que se diera a una única persona. Pero ahí estaba, diciéndole directamente que se había enamorado de él. Un paso más, estaban prácticamente pegados, tanto que podía notar la respiración del ángel… Sólo tenía que acercarse un poco más y lo que llevaba soñando tanto tiempo se podría hacer realidad.

— Cas, yo… —apenas sabía lo que quería decir. ¿Disculparse por lo que iba a hacer? ¿Pedirle permiso? ¿Decirle que no se asustara? —. Yo…

Optó por no decir nada, simplemente cubrió la distancia que los separaba y posó sus labios sobre los del ángel, en una tentativa. No eran tan suaves como los que estaba acostumbrado a besar, pero eran incluso más dulces. Rompió un poco el beso, lo justo para poder mirar al ángel a los ojos y ver su reacción. Había esperado ver algo de miedo, pero no había más que cariño en esos ojos y algo que le decía que podía volver a hacerlo, que podía hacerlo todas las veces que quisiera y cuando quisiera. Y le hizo caso.


End file.
